The Joker (DC Animated Universe)
Early Life ' Much of Jokers early life is unknown including his true identy. He began his criminal career as a hit man for the Valestra Mob. Later the hitman broke ties with the Valestra's and went into business for himself. When he broke into the Ace Chemical Plant Batman was there waiting for him. As the two of them fought the hitman slipped and fell into a vat of chemicals. The chemicals bleached his skin white turned his lips red and his hair became green. '''Batman : The Animated Series ' '''Christmas With The Joker On Christmas eve Joker prison and kidnapped Commissioner Gordon, Harvey Bullock and Summer Gleason and Batman and Robin must find them before the Joker finishes them off. The Last Laugh Its April Fools Day and Joker has escaped from prison and is now the captain of a garbage ship and the fumes from the garbage is really laughing gas. As the gas goes through Gotham it causes people to laugh uncontrolably. So Batman put an end to the Jokers wicked April Fools Day prank. The Forgotten 'In this episode Joker makes an appearance in Bruces dream. While Bruce is looking in a mirror he sees himself start to laugh then his reflection turns into the Joker. Joker then grabs Bruce and pulls him through the mirror and they fall to their death. After that Bruce wakes up. '''Be A Clown ' When the Joker dresses up as a party clown he crashes Mayor Hill's party and plants a bomb on a bithday cake. Bruce Wayne pushes the cake in the pool and it explodes safley in the water. Later after the party Gordon, Mayor Hill and Bruce Wayne realize that Hill's son Jordon is missing. Jordon becomes friends with the Joker who he thinks is just a normal clown. Its up to Batman to to rescue Jordon and stop the Joker. '''Joker's Favor '''After a man named Charlie Collins curses the Joker on the highway the Joker follows him. Joker was about ready to kill Charlie until out of fear he said he would do anything for the Joker if he let him live. The Joker agreed and let him go. Afew years later there is a banquet to honor Commissioner Gordon and Joker decides this would be the perfect time to kill James Gordon so he calls Charlie for help. During the banquet is to bring a cake filled with nervegas in to the room. The nerve gas paralyzes everyone and Charlie signals Batman. When Batman arrives he saves everyone. In the end Charlie pretends to go crazy and pretends like hes going to blow up the Joker but the bomb just fired conconfetti. In the end Charlie goes home and Batman takes Joker to jail. (This episode is the first appearance of Harley Quinn). '''Fear of Victory When Batman and Robin go to Arkahm to see if Scarecrow is still there they discover he has escaped and the Joker laughs. Dreams In Darknes The Joker makes a few appearences in this episode. However it is not the real Joker just an hallucination. The first time Batman sees Joker is in the Batcave in the Bat Computer monitor but when he turnes around he sees its just Alfred. The second time Batman is in the caves below Arkham. When he looks down he sees a rat. The rat starts to laugh and it turns into the Joker. The Joker then walks towards Batman and as he raises his hands the Puenguin comes out of the ground. 'The Laughing Fish ' When the Joker uses his Joker toxin to make fish look like him he tries to get them copyright. But whenever a G. Carl Francis a man who works for the Gotham City's Office of Copyright says the Joker can't copyright fish because their natural resources Joker says he either copyrights the fish or he'll die. Batman then steps in to protect him. After a failed attack on Carl Francis, Harvey Bullock and Batman find out that Joker is hiding at the Gotham Aquarium. They both go there and almost get eaten by Joker's shark. In the end instead of wanting to get caught Joker jumps into the ocean and supposedly gets eaten by a shark. However Batman thinks he still may be alive. 'The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne '''When Dr. Hugo Strange discovers Bruce Wayne is really Batman he holds anuction with Joker, Two - Face and Penguin attending. Joker wins the auction but Batman creates a fake vieo tape of Hugo Strange saying that he could say anyone is Batman and they would pay. Angery at this Joker, Two - Face and Penguin try to kill Hugo Strange but Batman saves him and all four of them get sent to prison. '''Joker's Wild '''While in Arkaham Joker discovers a business man named Cameron Kaiser has built a Joker themed casino called Joker's Wild. Joker is outraged by this so he escapes Arkham to destroy it. Joker almost succeeds but Batman tells him Kaiser wants the casino blown up because he's in debt and wants to collect the insurance. Joker then decides not to destroy the casino ang goes to kill Kaiser. Batman escapes the death trap Joker put him in and he stops Joker from killing Kaiser. In the end Joker and Kaiser are arrested. '''Almost Got Im ' Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:Justice League Category:Superman : The Animated Series Category:Static Shock Category:Batman Beyond Return of the Joker Category:The New Batman Adventures Category:Batman : Mask of the Phantasm